roundscape_adoreviafandomcom-20200214-history
Novos
Overview Novos is a cold and desolate land covered in snow. The dwarven capital lays beneath the mountain in the middle of this small frozen land where lava flows through the main square and the palace. Points of Interest Inside Novos * Main Square ** You will find a Nexilim merchant here(she doesn't do anything) ** Travel Crystal *** Fast Travel(duh) ** Inn *** As you enter for the first time you will hear some patrons talking about The Red House *** At a later time you will be able to buy Map #2 from the innkeeper to complete Ruksana's first companion quest. *** Just in case you did not pay attention when talking to the female dwarf east of town, this is where you go to meet her afterwards (Male Only: for a sex scene) ** Blacksmith *** Quest **** She lost her bon, you have to go and find it *** Shop: **** Iron Shield ***** 250G ***** +50 HP ***** -05 Physical Attack Power ***** +15 Physical Defense **** Iron Helmet ***** 250G ***** +75 HP ***** +15 Physical Defense ***** -02 Agility **** Iron Boots ***** 200G ***** +50 HP ***** +15 Physical Defense ***** -02 Agility **** Warhammer ***** 550G ***** +33 Physical Attack Power ***** -10 Agility **** Battle Axe ***** 500G ***** +25 Physical Attack Power **** Rope ***** 15G ***** A sturdy length of rope **** Skimpy Harness ***** 200G ***** +38 Health Points ***** +02 Physical Attack Power ***** +05 Physical Defense ***** +02 Magic Attack Power ***** +02 Magic Defense ***** +02 Agility ***** +02 Perception **** Metal Harness ***** 450G ***** +70 HP ***** +04 Physical Attack Power ***** +15 Physical Defense ***** +04 Magic Attack Power ***** +04 Magic Defense ***** +04 Agility ***** +04 Perception * The Palace ** You may not enter this place unless you have business here * West of Entrance ** You will see a dwarf and a Minotaur arguing about some blacksmithing competition and will eventually ask you to settle their dispute *** Siding with the Minotaur will allow you to recruit him as a blacksmith for Castle Whitemoon *** Siding with the dwarf will make you more corrupt ** One of these doors will lead you to an abandoned shop where you will find the bon the blacksmith is looking for * East of Entrance ** Galhart's House *** Entering the house will trigger the main quest for Novos and will prompt Galhart to offer to join your party ** Haunted House *** Someone is standing outside the door and you must talk to them in order to gain access to the residence *** Roderick can be found in the wardrobe inside the residence, he will give the player a fetch quest in the basement and will then join the MC's party ** The Mines *** You gain access to the mines as part of the main quest *** This place is not accessible afterwards Outside Novos * East of Entrance ** Just as you enter this area you will see some dead wolves on the ground, i recommend you follow the trail and attack the wolf coming up behind the female dwarf *** When at the crossroads go(West, North, West) to the alpha wolf cave *** Go back once the MC says to do so or else you will fail the quest *** going north on the crossroads will allow you to exit out of them ** Haunted House *** I know this place is haunted and you don't like scary thing but just go in and take out the enemies, its not as if you're playing Resident Evil 7 *** Kiss the girl* to wake her and this will start The Red House quest *** After finishing the quest you get to fuck the girl* *** *= The girl is a futa ** Witch's Hut *** You gain access to this place after accepting The Red House quest *** Go north at the middle of the hallway where the light are out to fight or talk to the witch **** Talking to the witch makes you less corrupt **** Attacking her only makes you more corrupt *** You can leave the house through the door in the back between the wooden pillar and the dragon statue * West of Entrance ** As soon as you enter this area you will be approached by an Ice sprite and she will ask you to go into the ice cave and retrieve her purse ** This area is where you will find ... that Ruksana needs for her first companion quest (Hint, go to the inn) ** Ice Cave *** Every group of dwarves here have their own bon and they have some pretty high HP *** Upon defeating the last group of dwarves you will receive the ice sprite's purse. The explorer perk grants you some extra choices when opening the purse. Returning the purse to the ice sprite will make you less corrupt and a sex scene with her ** Ice Sprite's House *** This area is inaccessible Category:Locations